Diskussionsfaden:Mehra Milo/@comment-34308434-20180325105210/@comment-34308434-20180329144348
Realy? Ich hab gestern den ganzen Abend an nem Mobile aus kleinen bunten Eiern und Federn gebastelt. XD Ich sehe schon, das Projekt ME muss dringend angegangen werden. Steht leider noch auf der Warteliste aus bekannten Gründen. Ich will nicht querbeet spielen, glaube das ginge nicht gut. Wenngleich es mich schon sehr reizt einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Nur dann könnte ich halt nicht wieder aufhören. ^^ Jaahaaa untersteh Dich mich zu spoilern, ich weiß du hast da ein unruhiges Händchen ^^ �� Zumindest würde jeder Spoiler um Alistair meine kleine Spiele-Traumwelt zerstören. Wenngleich ich eh gerade schlecht auf Ihn zu sprechen bin. Da reloaded man die Unterhaltungen so lange, bis es moralisch noch vereinbar ist und Alistair nicht mit einem "Hey i disapprove" um die Ecke kommt und was macht der Herr der Schöpfung? "Ich werde ja König bla bla... unsere Zukunft... bla bla"... zieht den Schwanz ein. Ich glaubs ja nicht. Und das nachdem sich die ganzen anderen Deppen gerade mit unserem Techtelmechtel einverstanden erklärt haben. Boar war ich stinkig. Nach dem ganzen totgelaber in Orgrimmar, hatte das gerade noch gefehlt. Ging dann nur... Konsole aus und ab ins Bett. Ich war schon so müde und der ärgert mich einfach, ist das zu glauben ? ;P Ich muss trotzdem sagen, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, das die Gespräche in DAI so vielfältig gewesen sind. Alleine, das man unterwegs mit den Gefährten sprechen kann, baut irgendwie eine zusätzliche Bindung auf. Ich hatte ja schon mal gesagt das mir bei DAI etwas fehlen würde. Das war bevor ich DAO gespielt habe. Ich denke das es im Kern die Sache trifft. In DAI hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es relativ egal ist was ich antworte. Die Charaktere haben eben doch einfach gemacht was sie wollten. Ich habe zum Beispiel Dorian und Leliana gesagt, dass quasi ich immer noch das sagen hätte bzw. die Befehle gebe. Die Reaktion darauf war ...nüchtern wäre ja eine Reaktion. Es gab quasi keine Wirkliche Reaktion. Alistair geht ja schon die Hutschnur hoch wenn ich ihm unter die Nase halte das er eifersüchtig ist oder ich ihm Meine Meinung über die Gefährten vor enthalte. In DAI fragt mich keine Sau was ich von der ganzen Sache halte. Das hat mich ganz krass gestört, bin da eher ein Rebell. Ich versuche meine ersten Durchgänge nämlich immer folgendermaßen zu spielen: A) Versuche ich mich in die Lage meines Charakters zu versetzen (Bei meiner Söldner Quanari zum Beispiel war es so, das sie etwas rebellischer war, da Sie mit dem ganzen Kirchendingdong etc. ja sonst gar nichts am Hut hatte und so weiter, und eben ein bisschen von meiner eigenen implosiven Art. B) Aber auch mit etwas Nachsichtigkeit, da ich stets versuche mein Gegenüber zu verstehen. Ich habe zum Beispiel lange an der Blackwall Sache gekaut. Am Ende, hat aber sowohl mein Char als auch ich ihm vergeben. Denn es ging nicht darum was ich als Namdyn im Reallife getan hätte, sondern darum was meine Qunari getan hätte. In diesem Fall hat mein Inqui zahlreiche Inquisitionssoldaten in den Tod geschickt und sicher auch andere sehr fragwürdige Entscheidungen getroffen. Klar Kinder zu töten ist .... aber das ist es nicht was er getan hat. Er hat einen Gefolgsmann und dessen Militärische Begleiter töten lassen, dass was daraus wurde war ja nun einmal die Tragödie. Nimm zum Beispiel die Quest mit Leliana, die in der Kirche die Schwester tötet nur weil sie "vielleicht" die Inquisition gefährden könnte. Und so jemand wird dann zur Göttlichen gewählt und lenkt von dort oben so viele Schicksale. Am Ende muss nur jeder für sich entscheiden wie er mit seinen Taten umgeht. Das kann Blackwall nicht wirklich. Aber er versucht dennoch damit zu leben. Und mein Inqui tut es auch, ebenso wie ich als Spieler. :) Wie gestern mein Mage zu Alistar sagte ... "wir sind alle Mörder" und das ist eben DA ... Bitte denk jetzt nicht, das ich im Vorfeld das Spiel plane und analysiere, es hat sich erst im Nachhinein ergeben das ich das für mich so aufgedröselt habe. .... Das war jetzt ziemlich viel Hirnmatsch auf einmal von mir. Liegt wohl am unbeständigen Wetter, das macht mich noch ganz kirre. Wegen der Madame die den Elfen gezeichnet hat, dass habe ich damals selber nicht so ganz durchschaut. Mir passiert so etwas aber heute noch all zu oft. Das ich manchmal einfach nicht checke warum mein Gegenüber jetzt gerade einen auf pikierte Diva macht. Offensichtlich bin ich hin und wieder zu verstörend für den "Durchschnitt", ich ertappe mich aber immer wieder bei dem Versuch mich an zu passen. Das ist mir mein ganzes Leben jedoch nie gelungen und irgendwie zu so ner Macke geworden. Ala ... "ich tue Euch doch nichts...warum seid ihr so dämlich". Ich gehöre zu den Geschöpfen, die irgendwie ne Blockade haben wenn es darum geht zu verstehen, warum jemand gerade doof zu mir ist oder weshalb andere einen einfach nicht leiden können, ohne einen zu kennen oder vielleicht mal zu hinterfragen. ich meine die Gewöhnliche Antwort darauf ist natürlich ganz simpel. Weil sie engstirnig sind und zu sehr in ihrem eignen Gebilde (Der Allgemeinheit) leben, als das sie sich jeh mit etwas beschäftigen könnten was ihren geringen Horizont überschreitet. Trotzdem renne ich immer wieder dagegen an und fühle mich dabei wie ein kleines dummes Kind (ich weiß das hat Alistair erst kürzlich zu mir gesagt, sollte jetzt aber in keinem Zusammenhang damit stehen). ... irgendwie bringe ich gerade nichts sinnvolles zustande. Bin aber auch gerade in einem halb melancholischen Zustand. Achso ja, da war noch die Sache mit Alistar und Blackwall. Ich freue mich natürlich das Du meiner Theorie nicht abgeneigt bist. *happy* Wollte aber noch ergänzen, das sie sich noch in anderen Punkten sehr ähneln. Ich hatte nämlich die Überlegung angestellt, weshalb gerade diese beiden Gefährten und keiner der anderen. Immerhin scheint die Allgemeinheit eher auf Solas, Cullen oder Zevran etc. ab zu fahren. Aber dann ist mir klar geworden, das es ein ^"Charakterzug" ist, den ich persönlich und ganz offensichtlich extrem anziehen finde. Oder besser noch, dem ich eigentlich gar nicht widerstehen kann..... Ps.:Das mit dem Qunlat wird glaube ich nichts, solange ich keinen Schimmer von Satzbau etc. Ich glaube es gibt auch kein genaues Alphabet?! Wobei es sehr reizvoll wäre so etwas zu können wenn auch freakig. P.ps.: Nein ich habs mal gegooglt aber Startopia war mir bislang unbekannt. Liebe Grüße Namdyn (beim nächsten Mal folgt Mehr, mit Mehr Sinn meine Mehra. Bis dahin hoffe ich auf Mehr von Mehra) ��